Within My Glass Heart
by YaoiSilverSilver-Yaoi
Summary: Hisoka and his mother has just moved when he finds a small glass heart in a old mansion. Thing will not be the same after he meets the spirit resting within the glass hearty.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ok, I do own the DVD collection.

Warning: See for yourself, but this doesn't follow the YnM series!

Xxxx

Within My Glass Heart

Xxxx

Chapter one: My little glass heart

Xxxx

"Hisoka, don't go too far! We still have lots to unpack!"

The blond teen turned around to face his mother, who stood by the car with a moving box in her hands. "Don't worry, mother. I just wanted to stretch my leg a bit before helping. After all, we have been cramped up in that car for ages" he said and gave her a soft and rare smile. "I'll be back soon" he told her and turned to the small path that led to the forest.

The blond haired woman nodded at her son. It was so hard to get near the boy, to be close to him. It pained her heart to know that her only son had no friends at school and that he was so lonely. 'I hope that things will change now when we have moved to Kyoto. 'To get a fresh start and getting away from bad memories' she though as she carried the box inside to unpack it.

When she was done she would make Hisoka's favorite food.

Xxxx

Hisoka walked through the small forest located on the backside of the house he and his mother had moved to.

He felt good about have moved from his last home. He had never liked it there in the first place. His father, the 'friends' at school… nothing back there had given him memories worth keeping. All he had from that time was flashes of abuse, harsh words and the dark feeling of loneliness. The only gentleness he had known was from his mother. He didn't know how she could stand being near him, since he acted so cold and emotionless around her. Even if he didn't show it, he was glad to have near.

Ever since he was little he had a problem smiling and being happy. Mostly because he had nothing to be happy about. His father had been gone all day and when he came home at night he had been angry. His mother had never been exposed to his rage. Hisoka had been. His father had blamed him for everything bad that had happened in his life. The teen had been called so many nasty names that he couldn't remember half of them.

Then the accident happened. His father had been involved in a car accident on his way home from a party at work. He had gotten behind the wheel, drunk, and collided with another car. His father died instantly. After that, his mother had decided that they should move.

Kicking a stone that lay in his path, he looked up. The forest wasn't that big or dense so it wasn't that hard to spot the old mansion amongst the trees. There were no glass left in the windows and the white paint had fallen from the now rotten wood, making the ground around the mansion look like it had snowed. The mansion had two levels with a rusty red roof. It didn't look like it was about to collapse though…

The blond teen walked forwards the mansion. He could tell that it had been abandoned for some time since the grass on the yard reached up to his knees. He slowly made his way over to the old steps that lead to the front door. The stairs and door looked a little better then the rest of the house. In fact, it looked like they were newer then the rest of the house.

Hisoka felt a cold shiver run down his spine. There was something about the house that made him feel uneasy. This is also one of the reasons his father hated him. Ever since he had been a child he had been able to feel others emotions. It had made him scared of touch and being near others. Whenever his father had been near he had felt pure hearted… while his mother gave him a cozy yet worried feeling.

Looking up to the mansion again he could feel something. Something that pulled on his senses, wanting him nearer. Like the mansion was calling for him.

Taking a small breath he made his way up the stairs and reached out for the handle. He was a bit surprised when the door opened before him. He had expected it to be locked, to keep intruders away or to make sure no one got hurt by going inside. He sneezed quietly as a puff of dust hit him in the face as he took a step inside.

The air inside the mansion was thick with the smell of mold. The walls were bare, the paint long gone. The paintings on the walls were ruined by the moisture. The furniture was covered by a thick layer of dust. Whoever had lived here must have left in a hurry since they seemed to have left all the furniture and expensive things behind.

Emerald eyes scanned the floor and wasn't surprised to see dust and mold there as well… but there was something that was out of place. From the front door, where he was standing, to and up the staircase was a path free from dust and mold. And from the looks of it the path looked old but recently used. Like it had been used for years yet the rest of the bottom floor was untouched.

The teen swallowed the lump that had slowly started to form in his throat and started to follow the path. 'I need to know what is pulling me here. Better stay on the path since it seems to hold some weight then the rest of the house' he thought. When he reached the staircase he hesitated. 'What if the top floor is rotten through? But the again, someone must have made this path. The sensation I have comes from above…' he though as he took the first step. He held his breath as he made his way up the staircase.

The top floor was as huge as the bottom floor. It was a huge hallway with dozens of doors on each side of it. The walls were decorated with candle holders, paintings and now dead plants. Some of the doors had collapsed or was on their way to do so.

Hisoka looked down to the path. It went in a straight line down the hallway, not turning to any of the rooms. The blond followed the path and peeked inside the rooms where the doors had collapsed. The rooms on the top floor seemed to be guestrooms judging from the little he saw.

The path went all the way down to one lone door at the end of the hallway. Hisoka stopped when he faced the door. The door had to be the newest part of the house. It was painted in dark colors and every detail was edged with gold. The motive looked like a huge rosebush in a dead garden. The biggest of the roses had a small heart in the center of it. The heart stuck out from the otherwise dark door. The heart was painted pearl white and the surrounding area seemed to be lit up by it's glow.

"I wonder what is inside. I have come this far so I see no reason to turn back now" he mumbled to himself and took a hold of the handle.

When the door swung open he gasped. Compared to the rest of the mansion, the bits he had seen at least, this room looked like someone was still living there. There was no speck of dust anywhere. The walls were covered with dark red silk drapes decorated with slightly lighter red roses. By one wall were what seemed to be a closet filled with cloths that he would judge to be around one to two hundred years old. All the clots were for men he noted. No female cloths anywhere.

A smell of fresh roses filled the room. Hisoka looked to the far side of the room. Standing on the floor was a small table. It was covered with a thick black fabric, reaching all the way down to the floor. The top was covered with freshly cut roses. They were a brilliant red color, so brilliant they seemed to glow in the dim light. 'Red Queens… at least I think they are called that' Hisoka thought. In the center of the table lay a soft pillow and on ether side of the pillow stood lit candles.

What lay on top of the pillow mesmerized the blond teen. It was a small heart on a thin silver chain. What made the jewelry so beautiful was the fact that it was made of delicate glass. The thin glass had strange markings on it in white. It looked like letters yet the teen couldn't understand what they meant. Imbedded in the middle of it was a small gem. An amethyst colored gem. The heart itself wasn't that big, about the size of the tip of Hisoka's finger. Across the glass heart someone had placed red ribbons, looking like the heart was tied down.

Gently Hisoka picked up the small heart and held it up close to his eyes. He almost crushed the small heart as emotions crossed his vision. He head rang with plead, cries for help. As fast as they had come, they were gone. Panting he let himself drop down onto his knees as he tried to still his shaking legs. So many and powerful emotions… he had never felt such things in his life.

The sound of a car pulling up near the mansion was heard from the outside.

Hisoka jerked his head up. This was not good. He had thought the place was deserted! Quickly he got up onto his feet and dashed out from the room. He closed the door behind him before he ran all the way down to the front door. Quickly he sneaked out and closed the door behind him before feeling into the forest. He never stopped running until his lungs and legs forced him to stop.

Leaning up against a tree he tried to slow down his rapidly beating heart. It wasn't until after a few minutes he realized that he was still clutching the small heart in his hand. He opened his fist and looked at the heart. He couldn't go back now. He couldn't go back ever again. The fear of what would happen scared him to his soul. And… the heart in his hand… it felt so right to be close to it.

Undoing the small lock on the chain he brought it up and around his neck. The lock fell into place and Hisoka let go if the chain. The little glass heart landed against his skin, resting in the small hollow at the base of his throat. He had expected the glass to be cold, but when it touched his skin it felt comfortably warm. Maybe it was form holding it for so long?

Sighing, the boy made his way back to his new home. He had promised to help his mother after all.

Xxxx

Hisoka snuggled into the fresh sheets of his new bed. It had been a hard day of unpacking things, but at least they were done. And dinner had been wonderful, as usual. His mother was a great cook.

The events in the old mansion replayed behind his eyelids before they opened up to reveal emerald orbs. 'I hope that they won't miss the heart. I can't go back… I just… yawn… can't….' Hisoka's thoughts trailed off as sleep claimed him.

He was not aware of the small light coming from the gem of the glass heart around his neck.

"_Sleep well…. Hisoka… and thank you"_

Xxxx


End file.
